


Assume

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: This was a wish filled for milly_gal for the SPN BigPretzel Holiday Gift-a-thon.The wish was: I'd absolutely love a piece of artwork for one of my fics. I read a few of them and this what I came up with.Read the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152978





	Assume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



 

 

The art might not be used, but at least the author's wish was fulfilled.


End file.
